A Time To
by FaithLestrange
Summary: Romana is pulled out of the Time War. And Sarah Jane meets a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, the Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood, or the characters portrayed in this story. I'm making no money off of this. I wish I was with the amount of time I spend writing these things.  
_**

**_A/N: I really wish the new Doctor Who would bring back Romana, and that was the main reason I wrote this. And it was also to sate my Doctor Who craving because this hiatus with only specials every so often isn't cutting it for me. :(_**

xxx

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

xxx

_For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace._

_Ecclesiastes 3:1-8_

For hurtling thousands of kilometers per hour through a planet's atmosphere in a burning pile of an escape pod, Romanadvoratrelundar couldn't quite fathom why she felt so cold.

Davros had been keeping her prisoner aboard the dalek station in the Medusa Cascade for...a while.

Lifetimes, outside of time. Outside of meaning.

Thought it would be amusing to have the daleks take her prisoner, again. Dalek Caan had agreed, likely finding it just as amusing. A dalek that found something _funny_...she never thought she'd live to see it. And now she truly wished she hadn't.

Davros had wanted to see her break. Cower at his wheels. And she'd wanted to die, die along with her people. Gallifrey was gone. But she wasn't about to give Davros the pleasure of seeing her pain.

Time Lady Romandvoratrelundar: The Last President of Gallifrey. Certainly not the title she'd hoped for.

And all for nothing because the daleks had survived. Their sacrifice meaningless.

Everyone. She felt nothing in her mind but the deafening silence. She was a failure. She'd failed her people. Failed the universe really. Davros was dead now at least. Romana wondered cynically just how long it would last this time.

She was getting close now, the pod was still coming in fast. Romana struggled against the immense g-forces to look out the small window of the escape pod.

Guess it was too much to ask that she land over water.

xxx

* * *

xxx

"I have detected an unidentified object of extra-terrestrial origin, Sarah Jane. Just within the confines of Pitshanger Park."

Sarah Jane Smith stood from her spot at her typewriter, "What can you tell me about it, Mr. Smith?"

The Xylock pulled up a satellite feed of a spot just over the park and zoomed into a burning pile of wreakage.

"Preliminary analysis...seems to suggest an escape pod from the dalek station that you and the Doctor destroyed two days ago."

Sarah Jane paled, "Why is it just hitting ground now? Why not two days ago when the station was destroyed?"

"I can only assume that it maintained some sort of semi-stable orbit around Earth after the station's destruction and only recently broke orbit to descend to the planet's surface."

She nodded concern written all over her face, "Is there anything alive from the crash? A dalek?" Sarah Jane's jaw tightened, "Davros?"

"I can detect no dalek signature, aside from the dalekanium from the pod itself," Mr. Smith paused and continued his scan. "There is... something, Sarah Jane. A alien life sign. It is faint. The DNA signature is fluctuating, as if the creature's biological makeup is in a state of flux. I cannot seem to get a lock on it. But it is not dalek."

Sarah Jane grabbed her keys, "Tell Luke when he gets back from school, that I'll be back before dinner."

"Be careful, Sarah Jane."

"Always am." She smirked, "Mostly."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who and the Sarah Jane adventures aren't mine. I make no money off of this story._

________________________________________________________________________________

Sarah Jane drove her little green Nissan Figaro speeding around the curves along the road to Pitshanger Park. As she approached she could see the smoke rising from behind a set of trees. It wouldn't be long until the police would be by to investigate. A crowd had already gathered by the road to look at the smoke. But, luckily, it appeared as though no one dared go any closer. After the dalek invasion people where wary of anything that fell out of the sky and Sarah Jane could hardly blame them.

It also made her job easier.

She pushed past the crowd, trudging up the hill toward the smoke and made her way over to the wreckage. The pod had at least remained identifiable as such, but it had buried itself several feet into the ground, and smoke and fire engulfed the hull. The pod door was bent and fallen from the pod itself, and no one was inside its small cramped quarters.

Frowning Sarah scanned the area and saw nothing. Bringing her watch up in front of her she began to scan the area more thoroughly. Her watch beeped indicating it had detected something. Sarah Jane followed it toward a patch of pine trees. She'd only made it a few meters into to the brush when she saw the blood staining the leaf littered ground.

Her eyes fluttered over the trail and it led around the base of a rather large tree.

Sarah Jane peered to over to the tree and gasped when she could make out bloodied and burned hand latched tightly around the base of its trunk. Frantically, Sarah Jane rushed over. What she found stopped her dead in her tracks.

A woman was splayed out on the ground blood caked in her black bobbed hair, her bangs plastered against her equally bloody forehead. Red was also staining her... well they were much too tattered to even be considered clothes anymore.

The woman's other arm was clutched to her abdomen, blood was gushing out of her stomach. Sarah did her best not to gag as she knelt down next to the woman the smell of blood and various other internal fluids wafted into her nose.

The injured woman had to have been the alien from the wreckage. Must have dragged herself all the way over here from the crash site. No small feet considering that it looked like both her legs were broken. There was a severe gash running along the top of her head and sweat pouring from her brow.

The woman was staring blankly ahead of her and didn't even seem to notice Sarah Jane's presence.

Sarah Jane reached out tentatively toward the large wound on the woman's stomach.

"Don't." the woman breathed weakly. Sarah Jane pulled her hand back.

"My name's is Sarah Jane Smith. I'm here to help." Sarah needed medical attention...even if the doctor's in the local hospitals weren't exactly qualified to treat an alien. The woman was beginning to fade. She was dying! She had to do something!

The woman finally looked in her direction with a cool hard gaze, any doubt that had been in Sarah Jane's mind about her origins quickly faded. In her eyes she saw an age that belied her youthful appearance. Windows to the soul, the eyes. It was that way with the Doctor. Even though he looked far younger than when she'd traveled with him...one look in his eyes and you knew he was so very much older.

The raven haired woman removed her hand from her open stomach wound and clutched the tree with both hands dragging herself to a standing position. She awkwardly held herself in the stance, due to the fact that her legs could hold almost no weight.

"You can't hel-help me..." Her wound lay open like a gaping maw and blood flowed even more heavily from her abdomen.

Sarah's eyes widened, "There has to be something I can do! Send word to your people? Treat you? Anything!"

The woman's face sagged, a frown formed at the corners of her paling lips. She hissed in pain and leaned her head back against the tree, "There is one thing you can do."

"What?" Sarah Jane came closer and tried not to look too panicked by the amount of blood the woman was losing.

"Get back." The woman said simply. Sarah looked at her confused when suddenly the woman's whole body spasmed, but the raven haired alien did manage to shove Sarah Jane backward with a strength that she was surprised the dying woman could muster.

Sarah winced when her backside hit the ground and her head smacked against a tree. She was pretty sure she'd heard something in her back pop. Definitely going to be feeling it tomorrow morning. Sarah Jane had to admit to herself (but certainly not to anyone else) that she was getting a little too old for this.

It took several moments for her vision to clear from her sitting position several feet from the woman. When it finally did clear, Sarah Jane could hardly believe what she was seeing. The woman was engulfed in a bright light and she was changing.

Sarah's brain immediately screamed _Doctor!_

This woman was regenerating! It looked slightly different that when she'd witnessed the Doctor regenerate all those years ago back at U.N.I.T. But Sarah Jane couldn't really figure what else it could be.

The woman's short flawlessly bobbed hair and began to grow and change color. The black inverted to become a nearly white blond. Hair that had previously been a short and flowed cleanly along either side of the woman's head to stop just below her ears now grew wildly to midway down her back. The woman's bangs remained, but instead of making her look refined as they had before, they only succeeded in making the woman's now child-like face look even younger. As Sarah Jane got to her feet and came closer, she saw that the woman's formerly brown eyes flitted through several colors before finally resting at light stormy blue. She was pretty sure that the woman had been taller than her before, although it had been hard to tell as the woman had hardly been able to keep herself upright. Now, Sarah Jane stood several inches above the woman and Sarah Jane wasn't exactly a tall person. Sarah Jane thought the woman before her could hardly look any more opposite than the person who'd been standing there before her unless she'd also regenerated into man as well.

She wondered if that were possible. She'd always sort of been under the impression that a Time Lord could regenerate into anything, although the Doctor hadn't really talked about it. Sarah Jane half wondered if the woman before her in fact was the Doctor.

She didn't think so.

The lights stopped and the woman's head slumped for a second. Suddenly, her big blue eyes snapped open and she gasped in a big breath of air. Completely ignoring Sarah Jane, she looked down at her tummy where the wound had been.

"Ah, yes. That's much better. Wouldn't do to have my insides on my outsides..." she clucked her tongue absently and continued to assess herself. She picked up a strand of her hair, "Blond. I liked being blond. Much better than ginger. I'd make a terrible ginger. Plus there's all that burning to think about."

She picked at her ragged clothes. After her shrinkage in size she was now swimming in them, "These won't do. Need some decent clothing. And I could go for a scarf. Maybe a shawl."

Sarah Jane's eyes widened at the mention of a scarf. No, it just_ couldn't be.  
_  
Then the now seemingly innocuous woman noticed Sarah Jane. She smiled at Sarah Jane sweetly, "Oh, hello. Don't suppose you have a mirror?"

"Uh," Sarah looked at her dumbly for a second, then finally shrugged, "not on me no."

The woman pouted. It made her look like a little kid whose mother had told her she couldn't have any sweets. Suddenly, the woman shrugged and started walking off.

Sarah Jane stood there for a second in surprise and then shook her head and rushed after her, "Wait! Where are you going?"

The blond woman spun her head, her blue eyes looking at her curiously, "Do I know you?"

"I..." Sarah Jane wasn't sure what to ask. All signs pointed to this woman being a Time Lord. And if she wasn't the Doctor....he'd want to know he wasn't the only one left! He'd want to know about her.

"No. I don't think so." The woman turned to start walking away again and Sarah Jane reached out, "Wait, please! Just...tell me something."

The woman turned, "Yes?"

"Are you a- a Time Lord?"

The woman's once sweet and innocent eyes narrowed suspiciously, "_Lady_."

"Pardon?"

"Time Lady." the woman turned around fully to look at Sarah Jane, "Just who are you, really?"

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith." the woman's eyes held no recognition, but that didn't necessarily mean it wasn't the Doctor. Some amnesia seemed to go with the process... if she recalled correctly. The woman eyed her up and down then looked around at her surroundings.

"Human?" she questioned with an apparent condescending air.

Sarah Jane nodded and stood her ground proudly. She felt like she had represent her entire species under the critical eye of the alien woman. "I am."

"And if I don't miss my guess...and I seldom do, this would be Sol III?" Sarah Jane nodded again knowing full well she meant Earth.

The woman sighed, "And I'll bet I know exactly how you know what I am." She crossed her arms almost disapprovingly although a flittering of amusement played across her eyes, "From someone who takes to going around claiming to be apart of the medical heath profession?"

"Yes." Sarah Jane smirked, "You're quite astute."

She rolled her eyes and almost unaware that she was speaking out loud she said, "Yes. That's quite the compliment coming from you." The Time Lady frowned at her own words almost immediately after she'd said them. "Hmm. This regeneration is kind of snarky, isn't it?"

"Well, I wasn't about to say so...but..." Sarah Jane started, when the woman shoved a hand into hers forcefully, and then shook it.

"Sorry, I never did introduce myself. I am Romanadvoratrelundar."

Sarah blinked, "Pardon?"

Romana-something smirked knowingly, "Is Romanadvoratrelundar really any more difficult than saying Sarah Jane Smith?"

Sarah Jane didn't really know how to respond to that, but the Time Lady seemed to take sympathy on her, "You may call me Romana." she smirked to herself, "or Fred."

Romana looked around at her surroundings again, "Why am I in a forest on Earth, anyway? I can't seem to remember. I haven't done quite as many on-the-fly life-in-jeopardy type of regenerations as the Doctor has...leaves the mind sort of...fuzzy." Her eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

Sarah Jane thought she should tread carefully, but at the same time that was no reason to keep the truth from the woman.

"You crashed an escape pod. It was from... a _dalek _ship."

Romana's eyes widened and her lips parted in realization. She said only one word. _"Davros." _

Sarah Jane could hear the fear, dread, and hatred with which the woman had spoken the name. It spoke of personal unpleasant experiences. Because of it, Sarah Jane felt an almost instant kinship with the woman despite her overly condescending manner.

Romana looked dazed and suddenly lost her footing. Sarah Jane tried to unsuccessfully to steady her fall. The Time Lady paled and looked up at Sarah Jane's own worried face, "He....Dalek Caan...Time Lock..." she gasped, "Oh, Rassilon!" Romana looked on the verge of either tears or being sick. Sarah Jane wrapped her arms tightly around the woman to both comfort her and keep her from straight-out collapsing.

"They're all gone..." she panted the words out in a whisper so quiet that Sarah Jane had barely caught them. Romana clenched her jaw, her eyes widened and she looked up at Sarah Jane imploringly, "Please don't tell him I'm here."

Sarah Jane knew without asking that she'd meant the Doctor, "What, why not?"

"Please, just promise me!" The woman's eyes looked so pitiful and desperate that Sarah Jane just couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Okay, I won't tell him. I promise."

Romana nodded weakly, relief apparent in her eyes. Then she grew limp in Sarah Jane's arms and passed out.

_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: Thanks to the reviews!

Caellach Tiger Eye: About the whole Doctor being able to sense other Time Lords...I'm just going with the assumption that the Doctor can only feel them if he's in the same time and planet. I don't know if that's correct, but it made the most sense to me

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_Her dreams were full of fire._

_Death permeated the air. Not the smell of death...just that feeling. The one of dread, fear, and loss that came with war that Romana could feel sure as it were a tangible thing. It weighed heavily on her shoulders._

_No one would survive this. Not her. Not Leela. Not Braxitiel._

_Not the daleks._

_Only the Doctor, because he was the only one who could. The only one Romana trusted to do what needed to be done because he knew it as sure as she did._

_Bright orange skies....exploding in a sea of light. Light that brought with it only death._

"Mom, why is there a strange woman in your bedroom?" Romana heard a voice and then padding footsteps walked out of the room. She drifted off again into her nightmares.

_Kind yet sad eyes and a velvet frock coat. It was the last time she would ever see him._

_"Goodbye Romana..."_

_She was the President and had to be strong for her people. Stay with them until the end._

_No one could see her weakness. Only the Doctor had ever seen her cry..._

_And she was betraying that well built trust by asking him, no, making him kill them all..._

_She just didn't see any other way..._

_Maybe he would forgive her someday. It was just too bad she would never live to see it.  
_  
Romana groaned as she felt the back of a palm graze over her forehead, "Romana? Are you awake?"

"No."

Where was she? Oh, now Romana remembered. Sarah Jane Smith. Earth. All her people gone. But the daleks remained...the quintessential parasites of the universe that they were.

The human let out a motherly chuckle, "I brought you some tea. You've been out for a full 15 hours..."

Resigned, Romana pried open her eyes and pushed herself to a sitting position. She took the proffered tea, "Thank you."

Sarah Jane sat at the foot of the bed quietly while Romana sipped absently at her tea. Romana looked up to see that Sarah Jane was looking at her expectantly.

"Did you want something?" Romana asked a bit more cuttingly than she'd intended.

The human woman looked as though she had so many questions she wasn't quite sure which to ask first. Her mouth open and shut several times, then she finally asked, "You know the Doctor?"

Romana's face hardened. Of course the human wanted to know about the Doctor. She'd likely been one of his many Earth human traveling 'companions' after all. He kept around enough of the them like stray dogs he picked up at every landing of his Tardis on this planet. It shouldn't have been a surprise that she'd run into at least one of them here on Earth.

It was just too bad for the human woman that Romana really had no desire to think about the Doctor or what had happened, let alone talk about it. She bit her lip and said tightly, "We've met."

She continued drinking her tea and didn't bother to elaborate. Yes, she knew the Doctor...she knew him better than most. More than most ever could. Certainly more than Sarah Jane Smith.

Sarah Jane must have gotten the message that Romana didn't want to talk about it and stood up to leave, "Well, I'll let you get your rest. I have some clothes in that closet there. You're welcome to whatever you want. I'll be up in the attic, you know, if you need me."

Romana nodded and said nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Doctor Who franchise doesn't belong to me and no money is being made of this story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was several hours later when Romana finally made her way out of Sarah Jane's bedroom. She'd moped around the room like a lethargic child for the better part of a century before finally trudging over to the closet. Well, perhaps not that long, but even Time Ladies were prone to exaggeration. She'd rifled around the closet for a minute or so when she finally settled on a simple pair of jeans, silk black long sleeve shirt, and blue wool-knit duster.

She'd had a few more hours left in her regeneration cycle but didn't bother to make any changes to her appearance. This regeneration was younger and more childlike than her previous regenerations, but maybe that's what she needed. A more carefree demeanor. Anything to forget at least for a little while...

"Sarah Jane?" Romana called out as she exited the bedroom. She waited but didn't hear a reply, so decided to make her way up the stairs toward the attic in search of the human woman.

When she finally made it up to the attic room she found Sarah Jane was nowhere to be seen.

However, there was a boy at the far end of the room speaking with a large computer monitor. She hadn't caught what he was talking about before the machine seemed to notice her presence.

"Luke, it would seem Sarah Jane's guest is awake." It said in a monotone, yet oddly amused sounding, voice.

The brown mop-haired child spun around to look at her. He had an innocent look about him...but there was an intelligence there. He crawled to his feet as Romana entered the room. "Hello." he said shyly.

Romana rose a brow and smirked back, "Hello."

The boy's cheeks colored red for a second and then he held out a hand to her. She took it, "I'm Luke. Sarah Jane's son."

Romana blinked.

This wasn't Sarah Jane's kid. Not biologically, at least. She frowned, "How old are you, Luke?"

Luke looked befuddled by the question, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Just curious."

He looked at her suspiciously and turned the question around on her, "How old are you?"

"405." Romana stated offhandedly as she walked around the table full of various alien artifacts and gadgets. Sarah Jane certainly did get around judging by the assortment.

"Really?" Luke sounded excited at the prospect of her age. She wasn't really sure why.

"Probably. Old age does tend to make things a bit _foggy_." Romana smirked remembering her first meeting with the Doctor.

It was odd that she longed for the days when her only problem was keeping the Key of Time out of the grasps of the 'Dark Guardian' and preventing the end of the universe.

"So you really are a Time Lord, like the Doctor?" The boy looked at her with wide eyes.

Romana fiddled with what appeared to be a broken Rertyrsian matter transducer.

"Yes." Romana shuffled through a few more of the items on the table and stopped at the out of place antique typewriter, "And you never did answer my question, Luke. I know you look to be about 14....but you are-" she eyed him, "your time in the Universe has been much shorter."

"How did you know that?" Luke stared at her in awe.

"_**Time**_ Lady. Makes one sensitive to these sorts of things." She patted him on the cheek and moved to examine the large super computer that looked to be embedded in a chimney breast.

"I'm technically only about a year old....I was..." Luke stopped seeming to think better of saying anything more, almost surprised at himself that he'd freely divulged that much.

"You were what?" Romana prodded curiously.

Luke was contemplative for a few moments and blushed again under her scrutiny.

"I was created by the Bane. An archetype of all the people of Earth...so that they could make all humans Bane." Luke explained.

"The Bane? Hmm...yes, I remember them. All tentacles and big eyeballs?" Romana wiggled her fingers and then mimed a giant eyeball. Luke cracked a slight smile, then nodded.

She continued, "Destroyed their own planet and were looking to take over this one? How rude."

"Yes." Luke said simply.

Weren't kids supposed to be less serious? She wasn't sure, she hadn't been around enough of them. Except Adric. And why did he keep blushing? What a weird child.

Maybe it was a human thing. Maybe she'd ask Leela about it. Romana clenched her jaw when she remembered that she couldn't ask Leela anything at all, let alone how human children behave.

She shook off the painful memory and took a seat in front of the swirling screen of the computer.

"So, where's your mother?" Romana spun the chair in circles feeling her body shift with the centrifugal forces acting upon it. It made her dizzy...but she found it oddly calming.

"She had to go to work. Interviewing some people putting in a new superstore. It's going to put a whole bunch of small shops out of business." Luke explained.

Romana could care less about the woes of Earth's small business owners. She stopped the spinning chair and stared at Luke.

"And so she left me-_ an alien she doesn't even know_- alone with her son?" She frowned, "How careless...what if I had some nefarious plan to take over the planet? Or if I liked to eat Earth children like an Androgum? I mean I don't have the large eyebrows or the warts...but that could be concealed easily enough...pair of scissors and a good concealer..."

Luke put up a front of confidence, "She didn't leave me alone. Mr. Smith is here. And anyway my mom knows that I can take care of myself."

Romana smirked at the kid's bravado. Was she ever that young?

"Never doubted it, Luke. Well, maybe a little. Who's Mr. Smith, then?"

"He's the computer." Luke explained.

"You named you're computer Mr. Smith? I think that speaks to some rather unfortunate mental condition that Freud human was rather fond of..." Romana spun her chair around to examine the computer.

It was then that the computer, pardon, 'Mr. Smith' spoke up. "I am more than just a computer, Lady Romana."

"Oh? You wouldn't happen to also be a toaster? Cause I could go for a few good piece of toast and some jam."

The machine seemed almost indignant, "I am a Xylock, a crystalline life form using this supercomputer to aide Sarah Jane in the protection of the Earth."

Romana's eyes widened, "A Xylock?" she spun to Luke astonished, "Sarah Jane is keeping a Xylock in her chimney?" The boy nodded.

She touched the computer screen examining it closely, "Well, here's hoping she doesn't get any bright ideas about shoving me into her kitchen cupboard."

Luke didn't even crack a smile and Romana frowned. Well, he was no fun. Sort of reminded her of her last regeneration, and her first. This current regeneration was much like her second, more carefree...some sense of humor. A bit more like the- well, the person she was trying very hard not to think about.

"Mom told me you know the Doctor."

Romana's tried to refrain from straight out pouting at the mention of his name. Luke continued excitedly, "I met him! Helped him and mom save the Earth from the daleks." He explained a bit of pride in his voice.

"That's nice." Romana tried to keep her face impassive, but she'd been finding it much harder to control the emotions of this newest regeneration, unlike its more stone faced predecessor.

So, the Doctor had been there at the station? She hadn't felt him...but she had been rather preoccupied at the time. He probably had been too. He'd also likely been the one to destroy it. She'd barely made it out of there alive, daleks exploding every which way. It would seem the Doctor had gotten a bit more violent in his latest regeneration. Guilt welled in her gut. She'd turned one of her closest confidants into a cold blooded killer because she hadn't the courage to become one herself. Sure she'd say it was for other reasons, but every time she rethought it in her head, it felt a lie. It had been her plan...she should have been the one to carry that burden. Not him.

Luke seemed to notice her discomfort, but didn't take the hint quite as well as Sarah Jane had, "Why don't you want to talk about him? Or let him know you're here? Isn't he your friend?"

Romana squirmed under the child's scrutiny, "I don't see why that is any of your business, Luke."

She knew she'd have to see the Doctor again, eventually. Once he returned to this time period on this planet he'd know she was here. Now that they were the only two left, her presence would be like a flare in the dark night sky; to bright to ignore.

She just had no desire to rush that inevitable meeting, Romana wanted to have as much time as would be allowed her.

"I told you about me and you didn't need to know." Luke retorted in a bit more petty and child like manner than he'd spoken in before.

"Yes, but that was information you divulged freely, Luke. I didn't force you to tell me anything, did I? And it does not change the fact that I do not and will not speak of it to you, to Sarah Jane, or to anyone. I'm entitled my secrets. I don't even know you apes." Romana stood up from the chair in a huff leaving the attic and retreating back into the bedroom she'd woken up in.


	5. Chapter 5

Romana had been staying with them for two weeks and it became readily more apparent to Sarah Jane that the Time Lady was avoiding the truth of her situation. Trying to forget that she was one of only two survivors of her people. She'd tense at any mention of Gallifrey or the Time Lords and she'd flat-out stop talking to Sarah Jane or Luke at the sheer mention of the Doctor's name.

To be completely honest, Sarah Jane was at a loss.

Romana clearly needed to talk about it, but simply was not willing to do so. You could only live in denial for so long before it came crashing down on you. Sarah Jane would let her have more time, but she wasn't about to let her go on like this forever. From what she'd gleaned from very brief words and reactions, Romana had been a prisoner of the daleks for a substantial amount of time. And all of her people except for the Doctor were dead. Anyone would need some time to recover from that. Even a Time Lord.

"Hello, Sarah Jane!" Rani came in the door followed by Clyde.

Clyde glanced around the family room, "Is she still here? You know, the alien?"

"Yes, Clyde. And her name is Romana, not 'the alien'." Sarah Jane said exasperated. Clyde hadn't met Romana yet, but had likely heard a lot about her via Luke, and Rani as well.

"Is Luke here too?" Rani asked.

Rani had met Romana a few days ago when she'd come to speak with Sarah Jane for advice on her writing. When Sarah Jane had introduced the Time Lady to the girl, Romana had looked at Rani with instant dislike. She'd also asked the girl the oddest sorts of questions, like if Rani liked science experiments...or if she had a pocket watch she didn't know where she'd gotten. Romana had been rather insistent that if Rani ever found a pocket watch that she never open it. She'd even made the poor girl swear to it.

Ever since, Rani seemed to have been avoiding the alien woman like the plague and Romana had been doing the girl the same courtesy. It was the reason Clyde had yet to meet the woman.

"He's upstairs with Romana."

Clyde smiled and practically ran up to the attic. Rani followed behind slightly less enthusiastically. Sarah Jane could hear Clyde say excitedly to Rani, "I'll bet she's fit! From the way Luke's been talking about her she must be!" Sarah Jane didn't hear Rani reply. She'd probably just rolled her eyes, much like Sarah Jane found herself doing quite often around Clyde Langer.

Sarah Jane couldn't help feel a bit of dread with the ever dawning realization that her son had developed a bit of a crush on Romana as Clyde comment reminded her. It wouldn't end well, and Sarah Jane knew from personal experience. There wasn't much she could do to stop her son from fancying a pretty girl...even if it was an 400 year old alien.

But if Romana did anything to hurt Luke, so help her God, that woman wouldn't know what hit her.

Sighing she sat down at her couch with her tea and cozied up to her latest novel. Sarah Jane had made it thirty pages in when she heard a knock at the door. It was about 20 past 6, maybe it was Gita coming to get Rani for dinner. Sarah Jane set her book down and made her way to the door and peaked through the window and a large smile spread over her face.

Sarah Jane opened the door grinning from ear to ear, "Brigadier!"

The older man smiled back, "Good to see you again, Sarah Jane."

"Come in." she stepped aside to let him in, "Can I get you anything, Alistair?"

"No, that's quite alright, Sarah Jane." Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart said as he stepped in the house. His face quickly sobered. He clearly wasn't here just to chat.

They sat across from each other in the living room and Alistair didn't waste any time, "There was an unidentified object of alien origin that crash landed in Pitshanger Park last week." Sarah Jane tensed as he continued, "A UNIT team was sent to investigate and found what appeared to be a badly damaged escape pod. It was determined to be from the dalek station. But...there was nothing in the pod and no body was found in the surrounding crash site. Especially unusual when considering the vast amount of blood that was found in and around the escape pod. That is curious, isn't, Sarah Jane?"

She set her tea down, "I thought you'd retired, Alistair."

"After the Bane and Major Kilburne, can't trust anyone else to make sure UNIT keeps herself together. In my day, we'd never have let a dangerous alien slip undetected into our organization. It was careless and I won't stand for it. And it certainly won't happen again while I'm still breathing. Doris wasn't happy about it, but the protection of this planet is far more important than me having a happy retirement," The Brigadier huffed. Then his face grew a bit less stern, "Now, where is she, Sarah Jane?"

"She?" Sarah Jane did her best to look clueless, but the Brig wasn't having it.

"The woman you were seen carting off the premises not an hour before the first UNIT team arrived to investigate." He produced a picture of Sarah Jane half-carrying half-dragging Romana to her car. The woman had been surprisingly light, but Sarah Jane wasn't exactly used to carrying people around especially at her age. Alistair looked both stern and understanding as he spoke, "UNIT tested the blood found at the crash site, Sarah."

Sarah Jane's jaw tightened and she tried to remain impassive. It wasn't working. Alistair continued, "After Harry Saxon and the Valiant, UNIT is wary of any Time Lord, except the Doctor. And even he is on thin ice after the incident with the Sontarans. We need to know where she is. We need to know if she's a threat."

"She's not a threat, Alistair. I won't have UNIT going anywhere near her, not after what she's been through." Sarah Jane said defiantly all pretense gone. Alistair was her friend, but she wasn't about to let UNIT cart off Romana to do as they pleased with. She was only just recovering from Davros...and then there was all the other things before that incident that Romana wouldn't even mention.

"Sarah, this is not your call. It's not even mine. She is an alien. After all the escalating problems lately with the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Sontarans and the Racnoss, we simply can't have an unknown floating around in the ether waiting to light the proverbial match. It may not have been my decision, but I do agree with it. The other chaps in UNIT had planned to come in here guns at the ready, but I convinced them to let me come talk to you first, and maybe have her come in peacefully." The Brig stood his ground, like he always did.

"No, I won't let you take her, she-"

"Doesn't need protecting." A voice cut her off from the hallway.

Sarah Jane looked up to see that Romana was standing at the entryway between the family room and the stairs up to the attic. "I'm a big girl, Sarah Jane. I suspect I can take care of myself."

Sarah Jane wondered how much of their conversation she'd heard. Her face was unreadable and dark, it once again reminded Sarah Jane just how old the woman really was. Sarah Jane had been prone to forgetting it in the past several days, when Romana would play board games with Luke, or joke around like a girl barely outside her teens. Sarah had even found herself treating her like she would have a daughter or a younger sister. But Romana was clearly neither of those things.

The Brigadier stood up slowly with the aid of his cane and turned round to see the new arrival. Romana faced him as tall and proud as her 5'1 stature allowed.

"Hello, my dear. I'm-"

"Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Yes, I know who you are." Romana looked him up and down.

"How did you know that?" The Brig instantly eyed her suspiciously. She stepped into the room with a regal air that Sarah had yet to see this regeneration capable of.

"Because the Doctor worked with you and UNIT during his exile." She explained coolly, "He also spoke very highly of you."

Sarah Jane couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously sneak up inside her that the Doctor had spoken highly of the Brig, and yet apparently had never seen fit to even mentioned her once.

"So you are a Time Lord, then?" The Brig asked.

"I am." She held out her hands together in placation, "Try not to put the cuffs on me too roughly, Brigadier, this new regeneration has more sensitive skin than the last and I fear my wrists may chafe."

The Brigadier looked abashed, "I can assure you that no harm would come to you if you were to be taken into UNIT custody."

"_You _assure me? In that case..." she rolled her eyes, "just because the Doctor was fond of you doesn't make me trust you, or UNIT." Romana's face turned cold, "I've had my fare share of experiences as a prisoner, Brigadier. But at least Davros and the daleks intentions were honest. They never pretended to be anything but what they were. Don't try and assure me of Earth's hospitality while simultaneously attempting to take me prisoner. I can assure you that my intelligence far exceeds your own and I won't have you insulting it."

Then of all things he could have done, the Brigadier let out a hearty laugh, "Oh yes, you're defiantly a Time Lord."

Romana leaned against the table next to the couch and fiddled idly with the lamp shade as she asked, "I don't suppose I could get some sort of diplomatic immunity?"

"Diplomatic immunity? You must be joking." Alistair asked, still reeling from her accusations at UNITS integrity.

"That's right. I do apologize, Brigadier. I never did introduce myself. Did I?" She glanced at Sarah Jane. A small frown tarnishing her youthful face for a moment then she looked back at the Brigadier. Romana held out a hand, "Romanadvoratrelundar, Lady President of Gallifrey. At your service."

If Sarah Jane had been drinking something she was fairly sure she would have done a spit-take.


	6. Chapter 6

"She is one hell of a woman, I'll give her that." The Brigadier sat outside with Sarah Jane in the backyard garden.

Sarah Jane's smile sobered, "Are you going to let UNIT bring her into custody?"

Alistair sighed, "Well, I'm afraid her desire to seek functional immunity on the grounds of her being President of Gallifrey, won't hold up to the boys at UNIT HQ. Not only were those laws set up for diplomats and officers of this planet with no consideration for the extra-terrestrial... her entire planet no longer _exists_...so any immunity that may have been granted her is now null and void."

Sarah cringed at the thought of the destruction of the Doctor and Romana's home planet. She wasn't entirely sure how the Brigadier knew about that, but UNIT had recent contact with the Doctor after the Sontarans and also during the Dalek invasion, so it may have been mentioned.

"But I don't think she's a threat to Earth. So I'm telling them she stays here. Those new foolhardy chaps won't like it, but I can deal with those snot-nosed little bureaucrats."

Before Sarah Jane even knew what she was doing she had her arms around the older man in a tight hug, "Thank you, Alistair! Thank you."

The Brig chuckled and patted her on the back lightly, "You're welcome, Sarah Jane."

"And I'm sure Romana appreciates it too." Sarah added after releasing him.

The Brig laughed, "Not that she'd ever admit it, though. I'll bet."

Sarah Jane chuckled at that a little as well.

"Before I go Sarah Jane...there is one thing." Alistair placed his hand on Sarah Jane's shoulder, "It's been my experience that Time Lords hate being cooped up in one place for too long." The Brig looked back to the house where they could see Romana telling a story emphatically to Luke, Clyde, and Rani, all three teenagers were listening attentively.

"I can't help but wonder what she's planning to do with herself...she and the Doctor are the only Time Lords left as far as we know...and he is also one of the only feasible means for her to leave this planet and time. And yet she refuses to try and contact him?" Alistair sighed, "Even if she's hundreds of years older than I... she still looks about as old as my granddaughter. I can't help but worry for the old girl."

Sarah Jane watched as Romana hopped up onto the couch and held out her arms like a large monster and growled and the three teenagers started laughing hysterically.

"I think that Romana just needs a little time, odd as that sounds for a Time Lord." Sarah sighed, "She's been through some things; things I couldn't even begin to comprehend...and she's lived through the destruction of her world. A world she'd been President of, no less...if this is how she wants to cope, I'm not going to tell her otherwise. I don't think that I have to right too, anyway."

Sarah Jane watched through the window as Romana lept on top of Rani (apparently she'd gotten over her distrust of the girl) and started tickling her incessantly. Rani screamed loudly and then started chasing Romana around the couch with a spritz bottle Sarah Jane had been keeping next to her palm plants.

"Plus, I like the company. And I think Luke does too."

The Brig looked like he understood, "Alright, Sarah. But you go ahead and let her know that if she's ever bored or looking for something to occupy her, UNIT always has an opening for a new 'scientific advisor'."

Sarah Jane laughed and hugged the Brig goodbye, "I'll be sure to tell her that."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know...it's funny."

Sarah Jane looked up from her cutting board and the carrots she'd been cutting for the salad they were having with dinner. Romana was poking a fork absently into the potatoes in her hand before she put them in a plate to put in the microwave.

"What is, Romana?" Sarah Jane picked up the cutting board to drop the carrots on top of the Romaine lettuce in the bowl next to her. Then she started on the fresh cucumber she'd picked from her garden.

"You were there... for the Doctor's regeneration from his 3rd to 4th persona. Just as you were also present for mine, 3rd to 4th regeneration, that is." Romana put the potatoes in the microwave and pressed start, never once looking in Sarah Jane's direction. "Funny old universe."

Sarah Jane tried not to show her complete surprise at Romana's flippant mention of the Doctor after she'd spent...what was it? Coming up on a full month now since her brief mention of him to the Brig? Since then, she hadn't even so much as inferred something about the other Time Lords, let alone the Doctor.

And now Romana was mentioning him without even the pained look on her face that she'd had weeks before when anyone had seen fit to even bring him up?

It was also curious to her that Romana knew Sarah Jane had been witness to one of the Doctor's regenerations, let alone the she was aware of the exact one. Sarah Jane smiled, maybe the Doctor had mentioned her. Maybe Romana knew more about Sarah and her travels with the Doctor than she'd been letting on.

"That is strange," Sarah Jane agreed noncommittally, not sure how much more Romana would be willing to talk about the Doctor and not wanting to say anything to make her stop.

The only thing that gave Sarah Jane any sense of Romana's unease with the subject was that she had yet to look Sarah Jane in the eyes. Romana pulled out the plate and microwaved potatoes bringing it over to the counter. She started mashing them up with a dash of milk.

Romana spoke again much the Sarah Jane's relief, "I traveled with him during his fourth regeneration, you know. With his big hair, big nose, big teeth," she laughed, "_big scarf_."

Sarah Jane laughed. Romana continued.

"He spoke of you, you know. Not just of the Brigadier. I didn't say so before because well...because I didn't want to talk about him." she kept mashing at the potatoes, "He never did talk much about all of his companions. I imagine it simply hurt too much to think of them. But he did talk about you sometimes... and Harry Sullivan. And Leela of the Sevateem. Maybe he spoke of you all because you were so fresh on his mind. The traveling companions of what had been his current regeneration..."

Sarah Jane didn't know who Leela was, and she dared not ask, lest Romana decide to stop talking and close up like she had for so long, "I was close with Leela on Gallifrey, but that was a long time after she'd traveled with the Doctor."

Sarah thought she'd heard Romana sniff, but the Time Lady remained composed.

"He talked about you more than Harry or Leela, though. Said you were his 'best friend'," Sarah Jane's heart clenched at the admission.

Romana continued, as if she didn't say everything now it would remain unsaid forever, "I didn't understand back then. I'd laughed at him...called him a 'silly old-man'. I'd said a Time Lord couldn't be best friends with a human...that is was tantamount to a human being best friends with their cat."

Sarah Jane bit her tongue, but Romana must have expected her to take offense and had a rebuttal ready, "But I was younger then. More arrogant and assured of the Time Lords superiority over the other 'lesser' races..."

Romana stopped mashing the potatoes and finally looked up at Sarah Jane, her eyes were somehow caught between ancient and those of a scared child's.

"Leela had been someone I might have considered my best friend. She was human like you...and a savage, at that. But she was there for me when no one else was during...the War." Romana's eyes were tearing up and she did her best to conceal it, "I understand what he meant now."

Sarah Jane found tears welling up, as well.

"And I don't think he could have picked a better best friend than you, Sarah Jane."

Romana stared down at the mashed potatoes for a second before looking back at her. Sarah Jane had completely forgotten about the salad some time ago.

The Time Lady clenched her jaw, "I just wanted you to know that...I do appreciate everything you've done for me. You didn't know me and you took a lot on faith letting me into your life, and into Luke, Clyde, and Rani's lives. You've probably saved my life and I know sometimes I may act like I don't care, or that I'm above needing help...but I-" Romana's breath caught in her throat, "I wanted to thank you."

Sarah Jane wiped at her eyes, and pulled Romana into a hug. The Time Lady tensed at first, then returned it. Sarah Jane could feel Romana's ragged breaths as she tried to stop herself from crying. Sarah Jane had no such qualms about propriety and was crying enough for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sarah Jane, it's Martha." Sarah Jane had only just picked up the phone when the voice started. Dr. Martha Jones, former member of UNIT and current member of Torchwood 3.

Sarah Jane was curious what had spurred the call. They'd barely spoken since the dalek invasion and she frankly knew very little of the other woman aside from the fact that she'd also been a companion to the Doctor. Sarah Jane thought Martha had seemed the capable sort, anyway.

"Martha?" She frowned at the sense of immediacy in the younger woman's voice, "Is something wrong?"

The voice on the other end of the line sighed then spoke, "It's Donna. Something's happened to trigger her memories. We need to find the Doctor but he's not answering my phone."

Sarah Jane took a seat at the kitchen table and her face scrunched up in worry. She'd been told by the Doctor, as she suspected the other's had, about what had happened to Donna after they'd left.

He'd said that if Sarah Jane ever saw her, she couldn't mention anything about him, aliens, daleks, or anything that might make her remember her time with him. He'd said that it would probably be best if Sarah didn't speak to her at all. He'd had to erase her memories because the Time Lord knowledge she'd absorbed was too much for her mind to take without killing her. The Doctor had looked so lost, when he'd come that day after everything had happened.

He had so very many friends...but they all had other things, other people to care for, other people to love...

Sarah Jane had felt a small bit of comfort after everything with the daleks and Davros, that the Doctor had Donna; a new best mate...but when he'd come by with the news, that comfort had been shattered. The Lonely God, indeed. Maybe once he learned of Romana, he might....

Romana happened upon the kitchen, humming lightly to herself. She grabbed a banana off the counter and pealed it expertly.

"Do you have anyway to contact him, Sarah Jane? Anything to help? We're tapping every source and angle we've got here," Martha's voice tensed, "I don't think she has very long."

Sarah Jane just stared at Romana in contemplation. Martha was still on the line waiting for her answer, "Sarah Jane?"

Sarah shook herself out of her daze, "Martha....I think I know someone who might be able to help."

Romana, who was chewing on a rather large piece of her banana, looked up. The curiosity was apparent in her eyes, clearly she knew that Sarah Jane was speaking about her to whomever was on the phone.

"Where are you and Donna?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Cardiff, the Torchwood Hub. Whoever it is, get them here fast.... _please_." Martha said goodbye and hung up. Sarah set the phone back on the hook.

The Time Lady crossed her arms and stood in front of her expectantly, "Alright, spit it out...what wild goose chase have you just gone and signed me up for?"


	8. Chapter 8

Romana was silent the entire drive to Cardiff, except for the occasional muttering about the incompetence of the Doctor for allowing such a thing to happen.

"A human Timelord metacrisis? Of all the careless..."

Sarah Jane Park her car just outside the plaza, and Romana stepped out of the car before Sarah had even turned off the ignition. The human woman rushed up alongside her as she took long and fast strides right to the large pillars in the center of the plaza.

"The Torchwood Hub is just over there by the-" Romana stopped and looked around and Sarah Jane stopped talking. "There's a rift here."

"Yes. Torchwood 3 is based on top of it so they can monitor the things that go in and out of it." Sarah Jane shuddered, "They are a bit more of the 'gun's a blazing' type than I care for...but Jack Harkness and Martha Jones are good people."

"Yes, you said as much in the car. They traveled with the Doctor with the regenerations after..." Romana paused not wanting to say 'after the destruction of Gallifrey. But Sarah Jane knew what she meant.

"That's right." Sarah Jane stepped in front of Romana for a second, "Speak of the devil. That's Martha, now."

A younger black woman was rushing over to them and Romana assessed her carefully. She was younger than Romana had thought she'd be. Of course everyone here seemed so dreadfully young.

The woman greeted Sarah Jane with a hug and then looked at Romana hopefully. She held out a hand, "Dr. Martha Jones. I hear you might be able to help out a friend of mine."

Romana gave a thin smile and took her hand, "You hear correctly."

Martha seemed to breath a sigh of relief, "Good. This way, come on."

Dr. Jones practically ran to a shack near the end of the plaza and hurried them in.

There was a dark haired man in a suit sitting behind a desk when they were ushered in. He hopped to his feet and looked to Sarah Jane in recognition and then to Romana. He frowned, "You're the one who's going to help Donna?"

Romana scowled, "If by_ 'help'_ you mean _'fix the Doctor's mistake'_ then yes, I am."

The man didn't seem to know how to respond to that and just stood there as they passed. Then he proceeded to follow them down the stairs. Martha led them downward into a large circular room.

There was a loud screeching noise that served to distract Romana for a second from the nausea that was beginning to well up inside her. She glanced up to see a large winged animal flying around the top of the hub.

"That's Myfanwy, he's our watchdog." Martha explained.

"I see." Romana rose a brow as the pterosaur circled around the air above them, "I do hope he's house broken. It would be rather unfortunate if I were to look up and get a little surprise landing on me. Especially if my mouth happened to be open."

Martha chuckled lightly, her humor was probably strained at the moment due to her friend's perilous situation.

Suddenly, a man in an anachronistic greatcoat stepped in front of them with a flourish. It took all Romana had in her not to fall over into Sarah Jane. The nausea she'd been feeling kicked in full-force.

"Hello, there." The man held out a hand in greeting and his lips curled into a coy flirtatious smile at Romana, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Romana looked up at him, the disgust on her face was neigh impossible to conceal. She didn't take his hand. This man was wrong.

He _shouldn't_ exist.

Just what in the blue blazes had the Doctor been doing since the Time War?!? Timelord human metacrises and now this? She'd no doubt that the Doctor was somehow to blame for the abomination standing before her now. Jack lowered his hand when if became painfully obvious Romana had no intention of shaking it.

Romana looked to Martha, ignoring Jack, even though he was clearly the person of authority, "Where is she?"

Martha looked uncomfortable by the tension in Romana's voice and the scowl that was beginning to grow on Jack's face. Finally, Martha pointed across to room toward a pair of doors that Romana thought likely led to an infirmary.

Romana side stepped Harkness and made a bee-line to the door, Martha hot on her heels. She could hear Jack scoff in disbelief and then ask Sarah Jane, "Just who the hell does she think she is?"

She didn't hear Sarah Jane's reply, as she was already behind the double doors where she found a feverish looking woman lying prone on a hospital gurney. She was attached to all manner of human medical machines.

This woman was _dying._

"Oh, Doctor. What am I going to do with you?"

She caught a glimpse of Martha giving her an odd look before Romana circled the bed and came up beside the unconscious woman. Her red hair was sticking to her face and she was murmuring nonsense under her breath. Romana placed a hand on the woman's cheek and Donna flinched.

"The anchor of the thread-" the women shook her head away from Romana's hand, "we've pulled up our anchors and set sail." The women's brow started sweated profusely and the heart beat monitor started to beep faster, "It's broken, broken, broken, broken, broken..."

Romana frowned and drew a hand over Donna's head wiping the sweat away with the sleeve of her duster, "I know it is, dear."

She could hear the others coming in the door, Jack arguing with Sarah Jane. Romana ignored them, placing both hands on the sides of Donna's head.

"You all need to leave, or stop talking so I can concentrate in order to fix the mess the Doctor's made of this poor woman's head. Now, if you _please_." Romana heard the crowd quickly grow silent, even Jack who'd seemed pretty upset upon entering the room. She looked over the now silent crowd and then back to her patient. "Thank you."

Romana reached out into Donna Noble's mind lightly. Her mind was highly erratic. Thoughts of the utterly mundane, like the color of her friend Janice's new dye job were being inundated with thoughts about the Blinovitch Limitation Effect and the social customs of the Foamasi. Romana got to work removing all of the Doctor's knowledge that was distorting Donna's real memories. She tried to be as unobtrusive as possible, but when being in so deep into someone's mind it was hard not to get wind of more personal thoughts.

Romana had been half-way through removing all the Doctor's knowledge of the codes and regulations of the Shadow Proclamation when she felt Donna start to protest. Words weren't needed here, she knew immediately what Donna wanted.

She didn't want to go back to just being Donna Noble,_ temp_.

Romana had seen what Donna had done with the Doctor - _was that really what he looked like now? 'A long streak of nothing' to put it like Donna had?_- Anyway, Donna Noble was far from being _'just a temp'_.

But...Romana didn't _have_ to take it all. She could leave a bit behind.

And it would be nice having someone else around that might know a little something about temporal theory. She was getting sick of the glazed over looks she'd been getting from everyone whenever she discussed the specifics of time travel. Although frankly the same was true whenever she spoke of anything more complicated than an human _Easy Bake Oven_ and even that might have been too complicated for some of them.

At least Luke was smart enough to understand her, but she was getting a little uncomfortable with the other types of looks he'd been giving her as of late. She just hoped she could let the poor kid down easy and not hurt his feelings.

Romana took the more trivial bits of knowledge and left behind the 'biggies'. She took enough to give Donna's brain room to breath and account for any more knowledge and memories Donna Noble might pick up later on. It had been a long exhaustive process, but she finally finished and released her hold on Donna's mind.

She took in a deep intake of breath and her eyes fluttered opened. The room was still lit, but Romana could tell more than a few hours had passed.

No one was in the room except for...she tried not to shudder.

Captain Jack Harkness. Former companion of the Doctor. Current _fixed_ point in time.

It looked as though he'd pulled in a chair from the other room and had been sleeping there. He'd had likely been woken up by Romana's gasp, judging by his bleary eyes.

His greatcoat was set over one of the unused machines. His shirt was unbuttoned and his suspenders lay down at either side of his waist, likely in an attempt at comfort while he'd been resting. Although, it also looked like he was...posing? Hopefully he wasn't trying to impress her, because I would be a wasted effort.

He was watching her carefully and Romana returned the gesture with a cool gaze, then looked back down at Donna. Her face was peaceful now, and her sweating had stopped.

"Where's Sarah Jane?"

Romana touched the side of Donna's face, her fever had broken. She'd probably be asleep until morning.

"She's sleeping at Martha's. I assured her that no harm would come to you while you were here. She seemed rather scared that we might try and do something to you...like throw you in a cell."

"Do you tend to lock up those who've just saved your friend's lives?"

For all Romana knew this man did.

"No, I don't." Jack brought his chin to rest on his hand as he looked her over.

Romana smiled wanly, "Well, then. Donna's recovering nicely. I suspect she'll be up and fresh in the morning. I guess that means I'll be going." She stepped toward the double doors and Jack stood up to follow. Romana visibly retracted when he came near her.

Jack's eyes darkened, "Oh, right. I forgot."

He crossed his arm attempted to appear intimidating, "So, is there a reason you can't stand me? Or do you just fear that you won't be able to control yourself around my rugged good looks?"

Harkness waggled an eyebrow and Romana looked at him unimpressed.

"It's not that I can't stand you. I'm sure that you're a nice enough-" _person_ didn't really seem to fit, "-individual. It's more that I can't stand _what_ you are."

Jack laughed, "What's the difference?"

"You shouldn't exist." Romana said plainly.

Harkness scowled. "You sound like the Doctor."

"Yes, well, it wouldn't be the first time." Romana went to walk past and Jack grabbed her arm. It took all she had in her not to rip it from his grasp.

"Who are_ you_?" Jack ademanded.

She fixed him with a sharp glare, "Romanadvoratrelundar."

Jack blinked, "Gesundheit."

Romana sighed and shimmied her arm out of his grip.

Harkness crossed his arms again, "So what? No **The **Romanadva-" he shook he hand, "-whatever?"

"'Fraid not." Romana exited the infirmary and into the now empty hub.

"You know, Martha checked you out while you were in that little trance of yours. Just to see if you were all right...and you'll never guess what she found."

Romana shrugged, "Brain tumor?"

Jack wasn't amused in the slightest, "Two hearts."

She smirked and tilted her head in the childlike manner she'd seemed to have adopted more and more as of late, "One for casual & one for best."

"The last Time Lord that came to Earth, aside from the Doctor, held me prisoner on large flying aircraft carrier for a full year, killing me repeatedly while he terrorized the people of Earth."

Romana blinked, what other Time Lord survived? If she had to stifle a guess, based on the description, her money was on Koschei...he always did enjoy parading around planets inciting fear, insisting people call him Master.

"Captain Harkness." Her voice turned cold, she was pretty sure she was channeling her previous regeneration for a second, "Hitler was a human. So was Stalin. Pol Pot. You don't see me going around assuming you're all mass murdering psychopaths." Romana huffed, "I saved Donna's life. I shouldn't be punished just because the Doctor doesn't know the first thing about proper memory transference. So, I am leaving. If you_ please_."

"And you do know about proper memory transference?" Jack looked skeptical.

"Case and point." Romana pointed back to the double doors where Donna was resting. "The Doctor has his moments and is good in a pinch...but what he doesn't know about proper utilization of psychic and mental powers could fill a book. The Gregaewi Manual of Proper Psychic Use and Utilization to be exact. Required reading at the Academy and I have it on good authority that he never even once checked that book out of the Academy Libraries while he was still in school on Gallifrey."

Jack eyebrow quirked in amusement. Romana glowered. She wasn't there to be mocked by an immortal ape. Her anger boiled and she took in a deep breath to calm herself.

She crossed her arms, "Now where is Martha's apartment? I need to be going."

"Does the Doctor know?" Jack asked suddenly, his eyes filled up with some expression that made her think Jack had some rather strong feelings for the Doctor. More than one would a friend.

"Does he know what? That I need to go to Martha's apartment?" Romana felt a chill and wrapped her much to thin wool duster around herself.

"Stop it." Jack frowned. "You know what I mean."

"He doesn't." Romana looked away from him, "But even if you, Martha, Sarah Jane, Donna, or the Brigadier don't tell him moment he steps foot on this planet and this time... he'll know I'm here anyway."

She looked back to the doors of the infirmary, "I figure I don't have very long, all things considered. It simply depends on when the Doctor finally gets the message about Donna and when the TARDIS ultimately shows up. I suspect that because he cares about Donna, it won't be long."

Jack nodded and stepped closer.

"Were you friends with the Doctor? Or... were you something more?" His expression looked disappointed at the prospect. She wasn't sure if it was because he was interested in Doctor, or her. She suspected it was both.

Romana decided to answer the question even though it was more than she'd divulged to even Sarah Jane. Even if he was a freak of nature, he seemed a nice enough person.

"We were close... once upon a time. Back when we were different people, literally and figuratively. But I can't really say what we are now." Romana looked back at him with tired eyes. "Too much has happened."

"Well, if you ever get over your _'you shouldn't exist'_ phase...you should look me up." Jack winked.

He was certainly incorrigible, wasn't he?

"You can stay here for the night. It might be easier than barging in to Martha's house in the middle of the night, its almost 3 AM."

"Is that late?" Romana frowned.

Jack laughed, "You can sleep in my bunk, if you like."

"So long as you aren't intending to be in it with me."

"You're no fun."

"Oh, I don't know. I have my moments."

"Maybe you can show me sometime."

"Maybe."


	9. Chapter 9

Romana awoke to someone pounding at the trap door that led to Jack's bed. She groaned and opened up the hatch to see a hysterical looking Donna Noble. She climbed out of the hatch to greet the human woman who had a fraction a Time Lord's mind.

"Good, you're awake." Romana noted, "How are you feeling? I suspect you'll be feeling a bit of nausea..."

"You're a Time Lord." Donna stated matter of factly. Her arms were crossed, and Romana had to admit she looked intimidating.

Romana smiled.

"Hmm, I see the Time Lord intelligence I left behind is being put to good use."

The human woman didn't seem to notice the snide remark.

"The Doctor has to know! He's so lonely! He's been gallivanting around the universe pretending like nothing's wrong. He's lost everything. He needs-" Romana placed her hand over the woman's mouth and the redhead's eyes alight with a fury.

"The Doctor needs a great many things, Donna Noble. Like a swift kick in pants for what he did to you, for a start."

That thought seemed to make Donna happy. She'd thought it might. Romana took her hand away and Donna seemed to calm down a bit. Donna seemed to calm down.

"Thank you. For letting me keep some of it. I remember when you were in my head. I asked you and you did...I don't know how to thank you."

Romana smiled, "Just don't let all that knowledge go to waste. That would be thanks enough."

Donna nodded, "Don't worry. I won't."

Romana saw that Sarah Jane was entering the Hub. She came down to greet them. Sarah Jane hugged Romana, "I knew you could do it."

"Funny, so did I." Romana smirked.

Sarah laughed, "Come on. I figured we could go get some breakfast and then head home."

Home.

It was odd. She was already starting to think of Sarah Jane's house as her home. She'd settled into this one place and one time scenario a lot better than she suspected she would. Instead of being mind-wrenchingly dull affair, it was rather calming...

"Yes. Breakfast sounds good, Sarah."

______________________________________________

She was buttering her toast when she felt it.

_Him._

She stabbed a hole right through her bread in mid-buttering stroke.

"Romana? Is everything alright?"

Romana's eyes took a while to focus on Sarah Jane. The waitress came by and refilled Romana's orange juice.

"He's here."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Did you want to go....somewhere else?"

Romana scowled, "I don't want to run away, if that's what you mean." Then her hardened eyes withered, "Why don't we just finish our breakfast and then go back home... like we planned?"

Sarah Jane reached out and grabbed her arm in comfort. She nodded, "Alright, Romana."

Romana took a glob of jelly and spread it on her toast, shakily. She could do this.

She could do this...


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe she couldn't do this.

It was 45 minutes later when she was finishing up her omelet, that the bell on the front door chimed.

One of the waitresses spoke to the person, but no one answered her. Romana's back was turned away from the door and she dare not turn around to see who'd come in. Romana already knew who it was anyway. She would have known even if she hadn't seen the look on Sarah Jane's face.

Sarah Jane gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as she stood to walk over to the new arrival. Romana still didn't look behind her. Her hearts were beating a mile a minute.

Oh, Rassilon....she didn't think it would be so hard.

She pushed her still unfinished omelet away from her, not being able to bring herself to eat anything else. Her stomach felt like it was doing flips right beneath her skin. That couldn't be healthy. Maybe this regeneration was faulty.

"Romana?" A voice asked; disbelief, relief, and sadness colored the question.

Romana swallowed. There was a lump forming in her throat. She just couldn't seem to look up at him. It turned out she didn't have to because the man took a seat in the booth where Sarah Jane had been sitting moments before.

His eyes circled through several emotions so quickly that Romana couldn't catch them all. She wondered if resentment had been one of those she'd failed to recognize.

"Doctor." Romana forced a smile and tried to look calm as she looked him up and down, "My, you certainly are 'a tall streak of nothing'."

"Is it really you?" He reached out a hand, and yet seemed almost too scared to touch her, lest he find out she wasn't really there.

Romana looked away from him, "It is."

"How?" He still didn't seem convinced.

"_Dalek Caan_."

The dalek's name seemed explanation enough for the Doctor.

"Why would he do that?" He wondered allowed.

"I don't know. Cause he felt like it? Because Davros asked him to? Daleks aren't exactly the most stable and coherent individuals to start with. Ones that have been driven insane by the time vortex are even less so." Romana replied cuttingly.

Her bitter retort made the Doctor to lean back in his seat as though he'd been slapped. Romana wrung her hands nervously under the table.

Where was Sarah Jane?

Romana wondered if the woman had left to give them some privacy or if she was standing right behind her listening to every word. Romana didn't look to see. Something in her hoped she was listening, ready to whisk her off it it got too hard to bare.

When had she become so needy?

Sarah Jane was hundreds of year younger than her...but sometimes it was easy to forget. She wanted to go back home with Sarah. Go back to pretending.

Romana stared intently at her hands beneath the table. They were white as ash, her face was probably the same. She didn't think she'd be this terrified to face him again.

The Doctor finally reached a hand across the table his hand grazing her cheek. Romana tensed and the Doctor immediately retracted.

"S-Sorry."

"_Sorry_?" Romana laughed painfully, "Nothing you could do to me could possibly be deserving of an apology. I'm the one...I should be..." she looked at him.

He looked like hell. She imagined she didn't look much better.

Romana drew a hand through her long and unruly blonde hair, "I'm the one who's _sorry_. I shouldn't have made you..."

"You didn't make me do anything, Romana! We both knew that it had to be done." The Doctor's eyes were sincere and he reached out the touch her again.

Romana jerked away from his hand again, "Did it? The way I see it, I was ripped out of the Time War...by a _dalek_! A dalek that shouldn't have existed outside of the _Time Lock_. I..."

Romana slammed the table with her hands and received some rather pointed looks from the other customers. The Doctor looked on the verge of tears. That was a new one... an aftereffect of the war, no doubt.

It had made him ultra-emotional, just like it had her.

"I want you to hate me, damn you! Resent me! Because at least that would be an appropriate response!"

The Doctor took both of her hands in his, and Romana clenched her jaw.

"I can't hate you, Romana. Never." He waited until she was looking him in the eyes before added sincerely, "It's not your fault."

Romana was crying now. She was too tired to work up the energy to be embarrassed by such a show of weakness.

"Thank you for saying so Doctor, but _it is_. I was President...and the responsibility lies with me. I should be dead, with the rest of them. The captain goes down with the ship."

The Doctor's grip tightened around her petite hands, protectively. "Don't say that!" He practically shrieked, "You're not dead! You're here, now." He looked at her hopefully. "With _me_."

Romana laughed and brushed the tears away from her eyes, "My Doctor, you've certainly turned into a sentimental old fool, haven't you?"

The Doctor pulled at his ear, "Yeah...I suppose I have."

"Oi! Are you two done making up, yet? I still wanted to go to Feldspoon sometime this century! Or next century, it doesn't matter. Just as long as I don't have to wait for it to happen! Get a move on!"

Romana's head spun round to see Donna shouting from the diner entrance where Sarah Jane was looking on with a satisfied smile. Romana laughed lightly under her breath and looked back at the Doctor, who was grinning from ear to ear at Donna.

The Doctor looked back to Romana. His faced sobered.

"Thank you. For Donna. When I heard she'd...I..didn't know what I was going to find when I got here."

"Yes. Well, no need to thank me." Romana sighed, "And honestly, did you even pay attention at the Academy? That was the poorest excuse for a mind wipe I've ever bared witness to."

The Doctor looked abashed, "Well, I..."

"And a Time Lord Human metacrisis? And that former companion of yours, Harkness?" Romana folded her arms across her chest, "I can't leave you alone in the Universe for ten seconds..."

The Doctor gave a dopey grin, "It's good to have you back."


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm not coming with you Doctor." Romana stood outside the TARDIS, the Doctor standing in front of it.

After she'd said the words, he looked like a puppy who'd just gotten his first treat only to have it stolen away before he'd had the chance to eat it. And then someone had kicked him.

"Oh, right. I see." the Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and looked utterly downtrodden. "That's...that's fine."

It certainly didn't look like it was fine.

Romana sighed, "Honestly, Doctor...this isn't like last time... or the time before that. I'm not going to be shut up behind a Time Lock or buggering off to some alternate universe where you can never visit. I'll be right here."

"I just...I thought..." This regeneration had certainly perfected the art of looking utterly pathetic.

"You thought what? That I would jump on the TARDIS with you, and it could be just like old times? You and me? That maybe we could pull out a new K-9 unit to complete the assemble?"

The Doctor blushed, as though that had been exactly what he'd been thinking, so much so that he might even have put together a K-9 unit to wait at the TARDIS door to greet her when she came in and call her 'mistress'.

"I just need time, Doctor. And Rassilon knows we have plenty of that, don't we?" Romana stepped closer and touched the side of his face. His eyes were pleading. "I'm tired, Doctor. And...I like it here. On Earth. With Sarah Jane. With her son and his friends. And I'm not ready to leave just yet. I'm not ready for..." she eyed him and then the TARDIS.

It was humming such a lovely tune. Clearly it wanted her to come along just as much as the Doctor did. The TARDIS was as lonely as it's master.

"...I'm just not ready."

The Doctor nodded woefully. He understood, even if he wasn't happy about it.

"And besides...you have Donna to keep you company and to tell you what a stupid git you are. What do you need me for? She's clearly already taken over my job."

Romana squeaked in surprise when the tall pinstripe suited man pulled her into a bear hug lifting her short frame clear off the ground.

This regeneration had certainly picked up the oddest habits. Not that she could be one too talk...her current regeneration was overemotional, and at moments down right infantile. And for some odd reason incredibly addicted to daytime soap operas.

"Till we meet again, Romanadvoratrelundar."

"And you, Doctor." He set her down and she cupped his cheeks in her hands, "_My_ Doctor."


	12. Chapter 12

Romana walked over to Sarah Jane who was waiting by her car that was parked several yards away from the TARDIS. She turned to see Romana approach. Sarah watched her with a solemn look on her face.

"I suppose this is goodbye."

Sarah Jane glanced at the TARDIS where the Doctor was currently in a rather heated, but friendly argument with Donna.

"I'm glad you two made up. The Doctor and you need each other."

"Sarah, I'm..."

Romana was cut off by Sarah Jane pulling her into a big hug, "I'll miss you. So will Luke, and Rani, and Clyde."

Sarah Jane was tearing up and Romana started getting extremely uncomfortable.

"Romana, you meant a lot to me. More than you know." Sarah Jane laughed shakily, "If you're ever in the neighborhood, maybe you could stop by, and say 'hi'? I mean, I knew you'd leave eventually...I just didn't think it would be so soon...I'm..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sarah Jane." Romana said plainly, not able to deal with seeing the woman pour her heart out needlessly anymore than she had to.

Sarah Jane's eye widened in surprise, "What? Why?"

Romana smirked, "Those are two very good questions. First, I said that I'm staying on Earth with you. That is, if you'll have me. And why? Well, because I felt like it, I suppose."

"Of course I will have you, Romana! You needn't even ask! But, don't Time Lords hate being stuck... 'taking the long way'? I know the Doctor hated being cooped up during his exile here."

The Time Lady chuckled, "Yes, well. I don't know if this escaped your notice or not, Sarah Jane. But, I'm not the Doctor."

Sarah Jane smiled, "No, it didn't, Romana."

"Good. I'd hate to think you were only friends with me because you're still hung up on the Doctor." Romana winked.

Sarah Jane's mouth dropped at Romana's jibe. She put her hands on her hips with a playful smirk that Romana returned, "Hey! I don't take cheek from anyone, missy. Time Lords, included!"

"That's not what I heard. K-9 told me of this one time he caught you and the Doctor..."

Sarah Jane's face turned bright red, "I made K-9 promise not to tell anyone about that!"

"Yes, well I can be very persuasive."

Romana smirked as she came around to the passenger side door, "Or maybe K-9 just likes me better."

The human woman scowled, "You take that back! He does not! He's my dog, not yours."

She laughed, "I had a K-9 as my companion for hundreds of years, Sarah Jane. I have an intimate knowledge of how he functions."

"Alright fine, indulge me." Sarah Jane frowned, "How did you get him to tell you?"

Romana opened the car door and smiled at Sarah Jane smugly, "I told him that you said it was alright."

Sarah Jane scowled, "You lied to him?!? You lied to him, just to get him to tell you intimate secrets about me, that were none of your business?"

They both got into the car. Romana had a big grin on her face and Sarah Jane was frowning, but Romana could see the amusement in her eyes.

"I'm a Time Lady, Sarah Jane." Romana raised an eyebrow, "Not a saint."

"Yes, I'm beginning to see that."

The End.


End file.
